Man's Best Friend
by Dragoness243
Summary: Midna always wondered why Link picked up and carried small animals.


**Yes, yes, I know I should be working on my sole multicoated fic, but I need a…creative break, if you will, from it. Besides, this idea came to me while avoiding my homework--don't worry, it's done now--and well, voila.**

**Disclaimer: You know, this is getting really stale. Maybe I should just stop writing fanfics in order to avoid telling you all over and over that I don't own Zelda.**

**At any rate, enjoy.**

**And so we go!**

……………………**..**

In Midna's opinion, all Light dwellers, be they human, Goron, Zoran, or some other life form (that wasn't Twili, of course) were just plain weird. When it came down to it, everything about them was almost totally alien to her. From their style of dress, to their language, and just the things they _did_--she had never seen such strange beings in all her life.

And she grew up with Zant.

She had witnessed their religious practises (what self respecting god or goddess wanted a dead animal? It was completely pointless, and even redundant, as the people ate all the good parts and left the entrails wrapped in fat), their daily rituals (why would men start growing a beard and then just shave it off?), but the strangest thing of all she had seen amongst many of the Light dwellers, Yeto, Yeta, and Link being prime examples.

Whenever they would get together, they would put their arms around each other. What was the point? Personally, Midna didn't like being touched at all. If a Twili (or anyone else for that matter) did that to her, she would surely blast them with her magic. Had they no sense of personal space?

On yet another trip in Castle Town when Link had just finished playing fetch with a sand coloured dog and then picked it up in his arms, she posed this question to him.

"Oh, says the girl hiding in my shadow constantly, or," he said with a smirk, "riding on my back."

"That's completely different," Midna scoffed, folding her arms of shadow. "What's the point, anyway?"

Lin sat on a nearby bench in a small alley, still holding the dog. He brought the little furball up to his chest and cradled it as if it were a baby. He smiled as the little animal's tail knocked against his chest and as it barked in delight. "You see, Midna, it's a gesture of friendship or affection. It's called a hug. Don't Twili hug each other?"

"No," Midna replied, "And you still haven't answered my question."

Link sighed and continued to explain in a tone that would likely be used to a small child. "People hug each other because it expresses that they care about one another. Also because it feels nice to be hugged and to give a hug."

"Alright," Midna said slowly, "then tell me why you like picking up animals all the time?"

Link suddenly put the dog down and patted its head. Watching it scamper off, he said, "Well, I think we've lollygagged around enough, don't you think? Back to the Sacred Grove we go."

Midna frowned, then shrugged. He must be annoyed with her questions. So, without further ado, she turned him into the wolf and warped them back to North Faron Woods.

……………..

All throughout their confusing trek through the Lost Woods, Midna pondered over her companion's strange behaviour concerning the animals. Perhaps it was a familial thing, him having half an identity as one himself.

When they finally reached the Temple of Time's entrance (and after being assaulted by Ooccoo--again), it clicked.

Of all the people she'd seen hugging each other--as strange a practise as it was--Midna had _never_, not _once_ seen anyone hug Link. If it expresses affection and friendship, did that mean Link had no other friends?

The Twili imp was suddenly deeply disturbed by her realization, and she didn't know exactly why.

Before he entered the Temple, she came out of his shadow in solid form. "Link, wait," she said.

Turning back to her with a confused expression, Link asked, "what's up? Is there something wrong?"

"No," she replied. Then, completely (or was it? Still to this day Midna was unsure) out of impulse, she floated over to her favourite Light dweller and stretched her small arms around his torso.

She heard him laugh through the vibrations in his chest as he hugged her back.

Link was right.

Hugs _did_ feel nice.

………………….

**Aww, all hail friendshippy fluff! **

**Well, review if you want.**

**Later on,**

**D243**


End file.
